Accedentally Teens
by Iamawesome225
Summary: Fanny and Sierra get shot with the fixed age cigar by the teens and are turned into 14 year olds with no memory of the KND, Chad and his groupies take them back to the Teens hideout. Patton will do anything to get fanny back, but Percy will do anything to make them stay. What's gonna happened to Fanny and Sierra? Read to find out! Rated t for swearing
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like it R&amp;R please!

Hey guys! Sorry i have need gone for so long. I have paused my other story to work on it so it may be a awhile. But I had an idea for this story and I hope you like it! Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own anything except Sierra**

Name: Sierra Heart  
Age: 12-14 (going to turn 13)  
Hair: black with a purple streak  
Eyes: green eyes with light specks of gold  
Personality: Crazy, loves to have fun, cross her and die, loves to hang out with friends  
Weapons: Gum Gun when she is in the KND and when older, a regular B.R.A. but also the bike  
Outfit: Gray tank top that says 'it's not just a band to me' and studded shorts with black converse when older. When younger a purple sweatshirt and jeans  
Siblings: unknown

* * *

Fanny was sitting in her office doing paperwork,"Ugh, sometimes I hate my job. I really despise taking away kids memories and basically their whole childhood." She said to her self as she filled away the papers.

"Then why don't you just tell Numbuh 362? that? She'd understand." A voice called from the door way.

"Hey Numbuh 61." Fanny replied with our turning around,"Plus because the one part of my job is that when they refuse, they are technically teens and I get to fight, which you know I love doing. Also I get to boss people around."

Sierra snickered,"Ya know that you don't have to call me Numbuh 61. We aren't officially on duty."

"Okay, I'll call ya Sierra if you tell me why ya disappeared for four months on a solo mission."

"I am sworn to secrecy plus I don't want to bring back the memory."

"What memory?" Fanny asked slyly

"The- oh no you don't! Your not tricking me!"

"Okay okay! Uncle!" Fanny smirked,"So what brings ya around to my office? Your normally helping Numbuh 83 with the candy and soda supplies."

"Cause we already finished inventory and I'm bored. Plus your like my best friend and I want to visit you." She said, sitting upside down on the couch

"Okay, what do ya want to do?" Fanny asked, hoping on to her desk

"I don't knooooow!" She whined

"Music?" Fanny suggested

"Yes!"

"Then get yer ipod."

"What about yoooours? I'm laaaaazy!"

"I noticed." Fanny sighed,"Fiiine we'll use mine." She pulled her ipod out of her boot

"Better be good music!"

"It will, calm yer britches down!"

"Just put the music on."

"Alright, Alright, I'm goin." Once she plugged it in Cruscrushcrush by Paramore blasted through.

"Love this song! Good choice."

"I knew ya liked it."

"I hope no one finds out that we like teen music, we could be arrested for treason or worse, not allowed to go on missions!" Sierra freaked [A/N: remind you of someone? :) ]

"Eh, we'll be fine. It's not like someone's gonna come walking in on us with it." Fanny shrugged

"Yeah your right." Sierra said

Patton walked in,"Numbuh 8-! What is that horrible noise!?" He asked, covering his ears in pain, "Are teens attacking? What's with this music? How are you not in pain from the noise?"

Sierra stuttered, "Um...Patton..Teens...uh...music?"

Fanny rushed to turn it off,"They uhh, flew off. "She said quickly, shoving the ipod back into her boot, "And we uhh, um...Hi?

"Uh ummm, I, um hurt my uh, arm. Yea! That's it, my arm...Owww!" Sierra stumbled, holding her left arm like she was in pain

"Then we have to get you to the hospital wing then tell Numbuh 362 that the teens attacked agin." Patton said, putting. His weapons away and moving towards Sierra to help her

"No! I mean, I'll do it. But why did ya come down to my office?" Fanny rushed

"I was going to give you the files for the new recruits to put in the code module, but now we have to go catch those teens." Patton said firmly, placing down the files and placing his hand on Fanny's arm,"We can't let them get away with this."

Fanny blushed at the contact and lost her train of thought,"Um, uh well ya see. Um. OH FOR THE LOVE OF CHEESE, SHE WILL BE FINE!" She snapped, yanking her arm away

"Yea! Uh, my arm feels better already!" Sierra said, holding her right arm

"I thought you hurt your left arm." Patton said, confused

"Oh. Um well..."

"OH SHES FINE! JUST GIVE ME THE PAPERS AND LEAVE!" Fanny exploded angrily

Patton blinked, "Alright, if your sure your okay, Numbuh 61."

"Ye-" Sierra began

"She's fine. Now leave." Fanny stated

"Okay, well-" Patton turned to leave but was stopped when a smoke bomb came threw the window, "Watch out!" He yelled

* * *

Hey hoped you guys liked the first chapter! R&amp;R please! Love ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Sorry it took so long, hope you like it!

* * *

Fanny groggily woke up and shook her head like a dog."Birrrrgh. What happened? Sierra?! Patton?! Where are you?"

"Over here!" Patton called from across the room.

"Where's Sierra? Where are we?" She asked

"I'm tied up behind you." Sierra said gruffly, shaking her leg."My leg's asleep."

"I don't really care that your leg is asleep, Sierra. There are more thing important at hand right now. LIKE WHERE THE HECK ARE WE!" Patton said irritably

"But it feels like needles!" Sierra whined

"Shut up about your leg!" Fanny grumbled

"Next time your leg is like this don't come crying to me, cause I will have NO sympathy!"

"SHUT UP!" Fanny and Patton yelled

"Well excuse me!" Sierra huffed

"Your excused." A voice drifted from above.

"Who's that?!" Patton asked

"Well I bet it's the president of the alpacas." Sierra said sarcastically, rolling her eyes

"No it's not the president of the alpacas, why would you think that?" A different voice asked confused

"It's called sarcasm bonehead." Sierra deadpanned

"Idiot." The other voice muttered

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"You two are worse than me bothers." Fanny said, struggling from her bonds

"Well what could I expect from a couple of stupid kids." The voice said, and jumped down from the ledge,"Welcome to the Teens dungeon!"

"Dude, I told you that's stupid!" The other voice scoffed, hopping down also

"Chad! Dude I don't know the name of! Why are we here!" Patton yelled

"Percy." Sierra snarled

"Glad to see me?" Percy smirked, ruffling her black and purple hair. She reached out and tried to bite him."Ooh, still feisty I see."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Patton asked

"No dip Sherlock." Sierra growled, "What do you want."

"You will see when the time comes." Percy smiled

"So how did you two meet?" Patton asked. Fanny rolled her eyes

"Ahh, Budapest. Remember that?" Percy smiled,"Oh how fun that was."

Sierra sneered, "We don't speak of it."

"Why not?" Fanny asked curiously

"Because!" Sierra snapped

"Okay, enough of that." Chad sighed impatiently, "Time to get down to business." (A/N: Love that movie!)

"Why are we here!?" Patton asked, annoyed

"You weren't supposed to be there, you complicated things. But we will fix that when the time comes, for now, we want you two." Percy pointed at Sierra and Fanny

"Why?!" Sierra hissed, still angry about the earlier conversation

"Because!" Chad mused, walking around their chairs like a villain, then turned around quickly in her face

"Dude, cliché much?" Sierra said, looking up to meet his face

Percy suppressed a laugh. Chad turned and glared at him,"Because we have watched your actions and behaviors and believe, together, you are the perfect test subject for our new...plan."

"So what then? What is the big plan of yours?" Fanny asked, almost bored

"This." Percy said simply, pulling the age cigar out of his back pocket

"That? That's your special plan? Pfft. Thought you would have a bigger showing. Maybe some fireworks or streamers? Nothing? Really? I expected better from you Percy." Sierra mocked scolded him

Percy glared at her, "Why you little-!"

Chad interrupted him,"Not now. First we have to test the cigar."

"That sounds so weird, does that sound weird to anyone else or is that just me?" Patton asked

"Shut up, you little twerp." Chad growled at him. He pulled back his sleeve and talked into his watch, "Bring it in."

"Uh, Chad? Wrong wrist." Percy reminded him

"Oh, right." Chad said sheepishly, "Bring it in." He said into his communicator

Two teens rolled in a covered cage.

Chad pulled off the covering, revealing a six-year-old boy

"Please help me." He whimpered, cowering in the corner of the cage

They watched horrified at what was happening,"Don't hurt him!" Fanny growled

"Watch this." Chad smirked, pointing the cigar at the boy, "You can now change the age to whatever you want. Let's go with sixteen." He cranked the dial now placed on the side of the ray and pressed the button.

"AHHHHH!" The boy screamed in pain as his body changed. Getting larger, his shoulders broadened and his hands &amp; feet became bigger. His baby teeth fell out and his new, bigger teeth came in. His legs and arms became longer and more muscular. When it was all over, a sixteen-year-old boy was stuffed in the cage in place of the little boy.

Fanny looked green in the face, while Patton was already puking at his feet. "Y-our a m-monster." Sierra weakly hissed at them

"Oh just wait." Percy smirked evilly,"Your next."

* * *

Mwhahahahha! Cliffhanger! Love them. R&amp;R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peeps! I'm back with a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it! R&amp;R please!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's. Or Gracekim1's OC

Here are the OCs

Gracekim's OC

Numbuh 84.1  
Age:15 almost 16  
Name:Grace  
Appearance: long brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes,tall, wears purple glasses and is mixed race  
Personality: friendly, ready to fight adult tyranny at every turn, is there for friends, can be a bit shy to strangers, is a bookworm and is eger to fight  
Operative outfit: purple top with 'Childhood lives strong' on the middle, skinny purple jeans and black leather boots  
Weapons: S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R., M.U.S.K.E.T.,S.P.I.C.E.R. and B.A.J.O.O.K.A.

Name: Kathryn/Katie Cavallero  
Age: 14  
Hair: semi long wavy brown hair in pigtails with they tips dyed purple  
Eyes: dark brown  
Personality: Hyper, friendly, hurt her friends and you will have to drink your good out of a straw for weeks  
Weapon: self-made stun guns  
Outfit: black t-shirt with white lettering that says 'Out of your League' and black sparkly jeans turning gray turning light gray down the legs with black studded boots  
Siblings: Justin Cavallero  
TND: no  
KND: Unknown

Name: Emily/Em Brewer  
Age: 14  
Hair: curly shoulder length black/brown hair  
Eyes: brown eyes  
Personality: Sarcastic, nice to friends only, will beat the crud out of you if you cross her  
Markings: when she was little her arm was crushed under a car in an accident and it was mangled up so baldly they had to amputate it  
Weapon: a metal arm that can change form into any weapon she chooses  
Outfit: gray t-shirt with the British flag and safety pins across the chest and purple skinny jeans with black lipstick marks on them and black converse  
Siblings: Maurice  
TND: no  
KND: Numbuh 25

Name: Chase Cameron  
Age: 15  
Hair: blond curly/shaggy hair  
Eyes: green  
Personality: Sarcastic, sweet guy to friends and family, doesn't like to talk about his past  
Weapon: regular B.R.A.  
Outfit: blue plaid shirt and jeans with a blue and black SnapBack he never takes off  
Siblings: None but Numbuh 83/Sonya is his cousin and his parents abandoned him as a child so he lives with her family  
TND: Yes  
KND: Numbuh 72

Name: Brandon McKay  
Age: 16-6  
Hair: reddish blonde  
Eyes: light green  
Personality: Shy, doesn't really like to talk, will only be relaxed around close friends  
Outfit: plaid shirt and jeans with a gray beanie when he is older  
Weapon: none yet  
Siblings: None  
TND: No  
KND: No

Name: Percy Doblemitz  
Age: just turned 14  
Hair: Emo black hair  
Eyes: light blue  
Personality: Sly, cunning, always one step ahead, funny, a nice guy to friends  
Weapon: jet pack and lasers  
Outfit: black muscle shirt with jeans  
Siblings: Numbuhs 44&amp;44/Pete&amp;Peter  
TND: unknown  
KND: Numbuh 193

Name: Lily/Lil Raven  
Age: 15  
Hair: Scene black and dark blue hair  
Eyes: light blue  
Personality: Cold and quiet to strangers, friendly and nice to friends, sort of bipolar  
Items: piercing tools  
Weapon: Regular B.R.A  
Outfit: black and gray stripped shirt with black ripped skinny jeans with black boots  
Siblings: unknown  
TND: Yes (Numbuh was 98)

Name: Robin Caskill  
Age: 10  
Hair: auburn  
Eyes: Brown  
Personality: Sweet, kind, hard as steel in battle  
Weapon/Armor: Regular Decommissioning Squad uniform and M.U.S.K.E.T  
Siblings: unknown/Shawn is cousin  
KND: Numbuh 36

* * *

"But first we must take care of Brandon and welcome him to the TND." Chad said, pointing to the now sixteen year old boy.

"What happened to me?" The boy asked, getting out of the cage, shaking his head like a wet dog

"You were in an accident, but your okay now." Chad throwing his arm around Brandon's shoulders, "But you don't remember anything."

"Oh, okay. What happen?" He asked as they walked out of the room together

"As soon as we get him adjusted we will be back. Until then my good friends." Percy mocked bowed and walked out laughing

"I really hate that guy." Fanny snarled, her face back to normal

"I'm gonna kill him! I swear I will!" Sierra struggled to get out of her bonds

"That." Patton stated, still looking a bit sick, "Was the most disgustingest thing I have ever seen."

"You have no idea what Percy will do to keep this thing going." Sierra was sawing the ropes on her wrists against her chair

"You know that only works in movies, right?" Patton asked

"It will work!" She growled

"It won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"Won't!"

"Won't!"

"Will!"

"HA! You agreed with me, that means I won!"

"No it doesn't!l

"Yes it-"

"ENOUGH! Ya both are driving me insane!" Fanny yelled

"Are we talking Numbuh 372 insane?" Sierra asked

"Worse."

"Yikes! We better stop then."

"So how are we going to get out?" Patton asked

"I don't know! I am normally on the other side of this situation!" Fanny snapped at him

"Well sorry for asking."

"Guys." Sierra said, looking at the door

"This is why boys are so stupid! They just rely on girls to do all the work!"

"Guys!" Sierra tried again

"Why do you hate boys so much? It's like-"

"GUYS!" Sierra shouted, Finally getting their attention

"What?" They asked annoyed

"We are too late, their back." Sierra said emotionlessly, motioning to the silhouette of a boy in the door way

"Actually, your not." The silhouette said, jumping down like Chad and Percy did

"What do you mean, teenager?!" Fanny growled at him

"I mean, I'm not Chad." A blonde boy with a blue plaid shirt and jeans stepped into the light, showing that he was indeed not Chad

"So? Your still gonna do the same thing Chad was gonna do to them." Patton glared at him

"Actually, I'm not." The boy said, moving towards Patton to untie him

"What do you mean?" Fanny asked

"Your with the TND." Sierra said breathlessly, looking at him with admiration

"Yep, but don't say anything or you will blow my cover." He said, undoing the first knot on Patton's wrists

"Chase! What are you doing?" Chad called down to him

"Just taking the extra." He replied smoothly, not skipping a beat

"Then why are you untying him?" Percy asked, jumping down along with Chad

"I'm cuffing him so I don't have to carry the chair and him."

"Oh, here, use these." Percy said, cuffing Patton himself

"Thanks." Chase said, grabbing Patton ruffly from the collar

Patton growled, "You'll never get away with this."

"Please, enough the the movie clichés." Sierra rolled her eyes

"Enough of this." Chad said and zapped Fanny then Sierra

"NOOOOO!" Patton yelled

The girls screamed in pain, Fanny's hair grew a bit and became less frizzy and bushy. Sierra's hair clip fell out and her purple streak showed and got longer, along with the rest of her black hair. Fanny shot up to at least 5'7, Sierra wasn't as tall 5'5 at the least. The girls' chests grew bigger, along with their arms and legs being longer.

"No, no, no!" Patton was nearly crying and Chase looked disgusted

"Let's go." Percy said, picking up an unconscious 14 year-old Sierra bridal style.

Chad nodded and picked up Fanny, but more unceremoniously

Patton lunged at them, "Turn them back!"

"Chase, lock him up. And keep a good grip on him." Chad said and carried the girls out with Percy

"Why didn't you save them?" Patton looked up at Chade angrily.

"I couldn't. Not with out blowing my cover." Chase said, walking him out the door

"Who cares about your cover?! We need to save them!" He struggled a bit in Chase's grasp

"Watch it, I'm getting you out of here, the we are taking care of it. But alert Numbuh 362 that we will contact her and not to send in operatives unless we give the okay."

"Why would Numbuh 362 listen to you and not send someone to get them?! She's the Supreme Leader, she should be able to do something!"

"Because that could endanger them and the TND." Chase pulled him in front of a door and punched I the keypad, "Let's go."

"Did you get them?" A husky female voice asked

"Only the boy. I couldn't get them in time."

"Well, we will get them later. For now, we need to get the boy out of here. We need to stage a break out for him." A lighter voice said, as they both walked into the line of sight. This one had a more friendly look than the other. The other girl looked more intimidating.

"You don't look like your apart of the TND." Patton eyed her piercings

"They are to blend in." The girl said gruffly

"Oh come one, Lily. You were the one who suggested to your friends to get piercings and you know how to pierce."

"Like I said. To blend in." She looked like she was about to lunge over and strangle Chase

"Come on, we need to get him Out of here, what is your numbuh, operative?" The perky girl asked then unhooked his handcuffs

"Numbuh 60." Patton said, rubbing his wrist

"Well Numbuh 60, this is Numbuh 84.1 and 98. Or Grace and Lily." Chase said. "And I'm Numbuh 72."

"Enough of the chit chat, we need to go." Lily said, "Let's go, Numbuh 60."

"I want to help get Numbuh 61 and 86." Patton said firmly

"That's a negative." Chase said

"You have to leave, we will handle it. If we aren't careful, they could never go back to being kids again." Grace said gently,"But we will rescue them."

"What do you mean?" Patton asked

"If we don't get to them soon, Chad will be able to make the affects permanent and they would grow up from fourteen." Lily said, "They would never be able go back to being a kid ever again.

Patton's eyes grew wide,"W-What do you mean?! That can't happen!"

"We won't let it. But we need you to leave now. That's the only way to save the girls." Chase said, "So, let's go."

"Okay, let's go." Patton said, "For The girls."

Lily leaned over to Grace, "I think he likes one of them." She whispered, "It's on his face, really obvious." They started to get to work

"I think your right." Grace whispered back

* * *

"Okay, Lily and Grace are faking your escape right now. So you have to get me to see Numbuh 362." Chase said, once they reached the moon base

"Hey, Numbuh 60! Why do you have a teen in your S.C.A.M.P.E.R.?" Numbuh 44 and 44 went up to the side of the docking plank, "Wouldn't escaped teens have to be handed over to Numbuh 86?" The other 44 asked

"Yes, normally. But, uh, he needs to be taken to Numbuh 372." Patton said, "We are heading to her office now."

"Oh okay then."

Patton grabbed the chains, "You have to act like a prisoner."

Chase shrugged, "let's do it."

* * *

Patton led him to Rachel's office, with only a few stops from operatives

"If your sure, Numbuh 60, cause we can always..." Numbuh 51 was interrupted by Patton

"No need, Numbuh 51. I have this under control." Patton reassured him. Patton started walking up the stairs towards Rachel's office bit was stopped by another decommissioning officer

"Numbuh 60." The girl saluted him, which he returned, "Have you seen Numbuh 86? She has gone missing and their is a rouge operative that we must go after."

"I'm not sure. Numbuh 91, Uh. I'm going up to Numbuh 362's office, I'll ask her." Patton said nervously, walking up to the door

"Thank you." Numbuh 91 saluted him

Patton knocked on the door if her office. "Come in." Numbuh 362 called. Patton opened the door and Chase followed him in. "Did you need somthing Numbuh 6-!" She turned around and saw Chase standing there. Patton was unhooking the chains,"Why is he here? He was decommissioned."

"He knows about the TND, and we have a problem." Chase said

"Please, sit down." She said worriedly

Chase nodded a thanks and sat, along with Patton. "Numbuh 86 and 61 were kidnapped by Chad and Percy."

"Percy? Wasn't he Numbuh 193?" Rachel asked confused

"Yes. He has also been able to fix the Age Cigar and change them into teens."

"How did they fix it? Numbuh 1 destroyed it." Rachel frowned, "Even if they tried, I had one of the vital pieces was taken away to be sure no one tried to fix it

"Chad had it fixed with a new part installed. This one more powerful than the one you took." Chase looked grave

"Sir, if we don't get them back soon, they will not be able to turn back to their normal age." Patton said, looking worried

Rachel turned to look at Chase, "Can you help them, Numbuh 72? "

"Yes, but we can't have any younger operatives going in to try and save them. Other wise, we can't get them back." He said, rising from his chair to leave

"Okay, but how are we getting you back to earth?" Patton asked, also getting up along with Rachel

"Oh, I have my ways." Chase smiled, "If you don't mine some chaos."

Rachel smiled, "Go right ahead, I love chaos."

"Well then," Chase saluted them, climbed onto the windowsill overlooking the lower part of the base, "A good day to you sirs." He opened his arms wide and fell back wards. Rachel and Patton rushed to the window and looked down. You could see blast and rays everywhere, trying to take him down. The screams and shout to 'get that stoopid teenager!' could be heard.

Rachel smiled, "One of the best operatives of his year. Still his."

Patton backed away from the window and looked at Rachel, "Numbuh 91 was asking about Fanny, what are we going to tell them?"

"I think the Decommissioning Squad should know, also Sector V and Sector X." Rachel said, "And we should visit them personally." She opened the door to see the wreckage Chase left them

"Why Sector V?" Patton asked, following her out the door

"Becau-." Rachel began

"Numbuhs 362 and 60 sirs!" Numbuhs 91 and 51 approached them and saluted

"Stand down soldiers." Rachel addressed them, "Please come with us." She continued walking with out missing a beat

"Sir? May we ask why?" Numbuh 91 asked, as they hurried to catch up with their leader

"Not now, soldiers, later." Rachel sighed, "Because 99 was unfortunately decommissioned last month, who was his replacement?"

"Numbuh 36, sir.

"Please have her and Numbuhs 58 &amp; 59 meet us at the loading docks." Rachel said.

"Sir?" Numbuh 51 was confused

"The Decommissioning Squad needs to report to he loading docks, that is all I can say for now." Rachel said

They nodded and left, "That was weird." Was heard softly as they left.

"Numbuh 193!" Rachel called out

"Yes sir?" A girl wearing a stew pot helmet and armor came running up to the pair

"You are in charge while I am gone."

"Sir, what about Numbuh 86?" Numbuh 193 asked

"She is not here, she is on a mission. So you are in charge."

"Yes sir."

Rachel and Patton had finally made it to the docks, Numbuhs 91, 51, 58, 36, and 59 were already there beside two ships, one was the regular Decommissioning Squad ship, and the other was a normal S.C.A.M.P.E.R. "Sir, why are we all here and where are we going?" Numbuh 58 asked

"To Sector X." Rachel said simply, climbing aboard the ship, "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

I AM SO SORRY! I didnt man to be gone for so long! I really ope you like it The new chapter!

* * *

"We are up and ready to go sir." Numbuh 58 said, directing the ship upwards

"All engines go." Numbuh 59 said, pushing a lever upward

"We're off."

"Numbuh 362, may i ask why we are going Sector X?" Numbuh 51 asked

"We need to inform them and yourselves of something important." Rachel replied, "I have sent a message for Sector V to meet us there."

"Is it about Numbuh 86 going missing?" Numbuh 36 piped up, "Oh, sorry. Being nosy again."

Rachel smiled softly at the new member of the squad, "It's okay, but all will be told when we get there."

"We are here sir." Numbuh 58 said as the ship landed at Sector X's Tree house, they all undocked. Numbuhs 78, 34, 42 were all waiting for them at the docking port.

"Sir, Sector V is on their way," Numbuh 78 saluted her leader, "Also, we were wondering why you called us here, and brought the Decommissioning Squad."

"Well-" Rachel began but was interrupted by Sector V's ship landing.

"Numbuh 362!" Numbuh 1 called out as Sector V marched down the plank towards the rest

"Hello Numbuh 1." Rachel greeted him. "Sector V." She nodded towards them and they saluted back

"Numbuh 5 wants to know what this is all about." Numbuh 5 leaned against the ship and pulled her hat over her eyes

"This is about Numbuhs 86 and 61." Patton said gravely

"What's wrong with Sierra? I mean Numbuh 61?" Numbuh 78 asked worriedly

"They have been kidnapped." Rachel replied

"What! By who?" Numbuh 34 asked gruffly, looking like we would take anyone who dared hurt his team member with his bare hands

Patton sighed, "By the teens."

"When I get my hands on them cruddy teens! No one messes with our own!" Numbuh 4 growled, punching his fist into his other hand

"Did you want to send my team on to retrieve them?" Numbuh 1 asked

"Negative. The thing is. They am have been turned into teens themselves." Rachel said sadly

"How? That's not possible. The only way to turn someone into a teen is with my machine and it broke in the storm. Also the..." Numbuh 2 trailed off when everyone turned to stare at him. "What?" Numbuh 5 smacked him with her hat

"Why would you create a machine that turns kids into teens? Much less not tell me about it?" Rachel demanded

"Well, you see..." Nigel rubbed the back of his head nervously

"Never mind, we will deal with that later. For now, we have to figure out a cover story." Rachel said

"Shouldn't we rescue them, then change them back?" Numbuh 45 asked

"We have people on the inside working on it." Patton said, "But we cannot go in ourselves."

Abby paled and stood rigged, she thought to herself,'They don't mean...' Rachel looked her straight in the eye and nodded slightly,'They do.'

"Then why is Sector V here? Numbuh 59 asked, "I understand us and Sector X, being Numbuh 61's sector. But why them?"

"Because we need Numbuh 5." Rachel said, "It was easier if the whole sector came so I could explain the difficult part."

The others looked confused, the Decommissioning Squad realized what she meant, "You're going to tell them?" Numbuh 51 asked

"Yes, I am." Rachel took a deep breath,"There is a Teens Next Door that is co-conjoined with us fighting adult tyranny. Except they have to keep it a secret."

There was silence for a moment, then chaos broke free. Numbuh 4 was flipping out, yelling about 'teens ain't suppose to be good'. Numbuh 3 fainted, Numbuh 5 had to catch her. Numbuh 45, 2, and 34 looked dumbstruck. While Numbuh 1 was trying to calculate how the teens have taken over Numbuh 362's brain and brainwashed her into thinking teens were good. Numbuh 78 looked at Numbuh 5, who nodded, and shook her head slowly

"OKAY! Rachel yelled,"That's enough. You can try and figure this out later but for now, we have to figure out the cover story."

Rachel smiled at the operative

"Numbuh 5, you will come with us." Patton said, "Also Numbuh 78, you will too."

"Wait why?!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed angrily, "Why can't we go?"

Rachel walked up to plank, "Because, we need someone to make sure the no one else gets turned."

Abby smacked him upside the head with her hat, then she and Numbuh 78 marched up the plank towards the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. with Numbuh 60 and 362.

Numbuh 362 stopped and turned towards the rest,"I almost forgot. The Decommissioning Squad! Your new commander until Numbuh 86 is back is Numbuh 91."

Numbuh 91 saluted her leader and motioned for her team to board their ship

"BYE NUMBUH 5!" Numbuh 3 shouted, waving goodbye

"BYE NUMBUH 78!" Numbuh 34 yelled, also waving goodbye

Both girls waved goodbye to their friends as the two ships took off.

"So where are we going?" Numbuh 78 asked them

"We are going to meet an teen operative, they have a plan to get them back, but it's a hard one, are you up to it?" Rachel asked

(A/N: I'm just going to call them by their normal names so it's easier.)

"Of course sir." Angelina saluted

"Numbuh Five'll do it. For our friends." Abby said, she leaned back into her chair and tugged her hat down over her eyes.

* * *

"WHAT? THIS IS NOT WHAT NUMBUH FIVE AGREED TO." Abby slammed her hands on the table and leaned over it, glaring at Maurice.

"We have no other choice. Maurice said calmly, laying his hand on the her shoulder, "We don't have enough operatives to take them back with out blowing the whole TND cover."

"Isn't there some other way?" Angelina asked

"I'm sorry but no." Rachel said sympathetically

"I'm going in too." Patton said determined

"We can't, we need you here."

"You need me there, I've been in there, I can help if we get separated from the TND."

"But are you really prepared to do this?"

"Yes."

"We're ready." Angelie said

"Numbuh Five still doesn't like this idea. But she'll do it." Abby said, uncertain

"Okay let's go." Maurice said


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! Really hope you liked the this chapter!

Here's another OC, I realized I didn't have that many boys

Name: Shawn Caskill  
Age: 14  
Hair: Brown curly hair  
Eyes: Dark brown, almost black  
Personality: Cool, calm, collected, funny, sweet guy around close friends  
Markings: has long, thin scar from his left ear to the bottom of his neck  
Weapons: A regular B.R.A.  
Outfit: football gear  
Siblings: Unknown  
TND: Unknown

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own anything except the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

Percy and Chad had carried the girls to a room to sleep in until they woke up.

"Ugnh. What's wrong with my head." Sierra sat up, holding her head in pain.

"I don't know. But what I do know, is that I'm gonna throw up." Fanny looked green in the face. She caught the bucket that was thrown at her. Two girls came in the door.

"I really hope y'all don't throw up, cause I might." The girl in the brown pigtails said

"Can't stop it." Fanny started hurling into the bucket nonstop. The girl also looked a little green.

"Calm down, Katie. We don't need two people tossing cookies." The other girl soothed

"Sorry Em. I'm okay now. What about you two? Y'all had a nasty fall." Katie asked, looking less green by the minute.

Fanny gave a weak thumbs up. Sierra just nodded. "Good. Cause Percy and Chad wanted to know how y'all were doing." Katie smiled sweetly

"Who is Percy and Chad?" Sierra asked

Emily and Katie looked at each other and smirked, "How about we let them explain it for themselves." Emily said

"Did somebody call?" Percy asked from the door

Emily rolled her eyes and waved him in, "They don't remember anything."

Percy nodded and went over to Sierra, "Nothing? Nothing at al?"

"Who are you?" She asked, leaning away from him

"A close friend, too bad you don't remember me." Percy smiled and offered her a hand up, which she declined. She got up herself and helped Fanny up

"So where are we?" Fanny asked, looking around. Then looked down at her shrunken clothes, "And what happened to our clothes?"

Percy turned to look at her, "Katie and Emily will get you new clothing. I have some business to attend to." Percy waved and left

"So your Katie. And your Emily." Sierra pointed to the girls

"Yep!" Katie said cheerily, bouncing up and down

Emily placed her hands on Katie's shoulders to keep her from bouncing, "Yep, you can call me Em." Her voice was a little wobbly because Katie was still jumping.

"Well Em, can we get new clothes?" Sierra asked, "These are a little small." Clothes came flying at their faces. She caught the ones meant for her and Fanny caught hers.

"You can change in the bathroom." Katie pointed to the room across the hall, "There's another one upstairs or you could wait."

"I'll wait." Sierra said, sitting down in a couch. Fanny nodded and left to change, "So where are we?"

"Your at one of the teen hideouts." Emily said, motioning at the air around her.

"Teen hideouts? What are we hiding from?" Sierra asked, confused

Katie shrugged, "Parents. Kids. Life, I guess."

"If I may ask," Sierra inquired, "What happened to your arm, Em?"

Emily's smiled and stretched her robotic arm, "When I was little I was in a car accident and it crushed my arm. It was so mangled, they had to amputated it. Now I have a robotic arm. It's really cool, watch." She pressed a button and her arm shifted into a large blaster, then back again, "Isn't it awesome?!"

"Yea." Sierra said breathlessly, watching in awe

Fanny came back into the room wearing a large white shirt that said 'Wild at Heart' and acid-wash jeans with combat boots. Emily wolf whistled, "Damn girl!"

Fanny smiled and thanked her as Sierra got up to change."Like we told Sierra, we are in the teens hideout." Katie smiled at her new friend

"So what do you do around here?" Fanny asked, sitting down where Sierra was.

Emily shrugged, "Stuff."

"'Stuff' isn't that descriptive." A voice came from the door.

"Maurice!" Emily cried out, running into his arms

"Hey sis, missed you." The two siblings hugged and turned towards the others, "Hi, who are you?" He asked Fanny

She stuck out her hand, "Fanny Fulbright."

Maurice looked stunned for a moment, then snapped out of it and shook her hand. "Maurice Brewer."

Katie looked at him quizzically, "I thought you were out on a secret mission?"

"I was. Not anymore." Maurice said, wrapping one arm around his sister

"Oh, okay!" Katie went in to give him a hug, they were like sister and brother. Emily and Katie were friends since they were little.

"Well I have to go talk with Cree, see you later." Maurice called as he left. As soon as he did, Sierra came back in

"Who was that?" She asked

"That was my brother Maurice." Emily said. She walked over to Sierra and have her a spin, "You girls look smoking hot!" Sierra was wearing gray tank top that said 'it's not just a band to me' in black lettering and tattered studded shorts.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." Sierra smiled, then turned to Fanny,"Get up."

"No." Fanny replied, then splaying out so no one could sit

"I will sit on your stomach." Sierra said seriously

Fanny looked up at her horrified, "You wouldn't." She grabbed her sides and curled up in a ball, "MEANIE!" Sierra then laid on top of her, "Get off of me!" Fanny whined

"Oh no! Gravity is increasing on me!" Sierra leaned back farther

"No it's not!" Fanny sighed, trying to push her off, "And stop quoting Lilo and Stitch!"

"Abomination." Sierra muttered darkly. "Stupid head. AHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" She laughed maniacally, rolling off of Fanny onto the floor. While this was happening, Katie and Emily were laughing in the background

"You girls...are..crazy." Emily said between laughs.

Sierra pointed at her,"I PREFER EVIL GENIUS!" She said in a slight fake accent.

Fanny just rolled her eyes and got up from the couch, "So what do you wanna do?" She asked, offering a hand to Sierra.

Katie shrugged, "Wanna look around?"

"Sure." Fanny said, then turned to Sierra, "Stop with the Lilo and Stitch quotes."

"No." Sierra shook her head wildly, "Dejaezzibiz ZIZ ZIZ!" She shouted, grabbing Emily's hand and yanking her out the door. Fanny and Katie looked at other and shrugged, then followed them out.

"Heyyy!" One if the girls called out to Emily and Katie.

"Hey boo!" Emily waved her over, "This is Fanny and Sierra." She motioned to the two, "Girls, this is Paula."

The two girls waved at her, "Hi." Sierra greeted

"Sup, So are they the...?" Paula trailed off, searching their eyes for clues. Katie motioned for her to zip it behind the their backs, "Never mind. So are you showing them teen life around here?" Emily simply nodded, "Are you guys going on the party?"

"Party?" Fanny asked confused

"Just something we do when we're bored." Emily shrugged, "We'll have to asked Cree or someone."

"Did I hear my name?" Cree purred, waking over to the group of girls.

Katie waved sorta frightened, "H-hey Cree."

Cree put her arms around Fanny's and Emily's shoulders, "How are my girls doing? I think I heard something about the party ."

"Yea, we were wondering if we were going." Sierra said

"Only if those stupid kids don't ruin it!" Cree growled. She looked like she was going to punch the next kid she saw

"What stupid kids?" Fanny asked curiously

"There's this stupid group of kids who are out to ruin our fun." Katie pouted

Fanny looked confused, "But-"

"Hey Cree!" One of the boys called out, "Over here, are those the new chics?"

"Let's go." Cree motioned the girls over. Katie and Emily seemed cool with it, so they followed them over

"Sup sis." One of the guys threw his arm around Katie's shoulder

"Sup Justin. These are Fanny and Sierra. Girls, this is Chase, Shawn, and Chad."

Fanny waved as Sierra sized them up, "So your Chad." She narrowed her eyes at him

"Yep, and your Sierra, am I correct?!" Chad offered to shake her hand, but she just gave him the middle finger,"Learning already I see." He muttered to himself

"So you boys going to the party?" Paula asked

"Yup." Shawn nodded, leaning against the wall

"When is it anyway?" Fanny asked

"Right now! Let's go!" Cree said excitedly yanking the girls towards the double doors


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! I'm SO sorry it took me so long, I just lost inspiration but now I'm back! Enjoy!

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own anything exept my OCs**

* * *

"Wow, this is awesome!" Fanny exclaimed as she grabbed another soda from the table

"I know right?" Cree said as she took a cookie.

"I can't wait until Percy and his band plays." Katie said

"He has a band?" Sierra asked, "didn't expect him to be in one of those."

"Well his band is a little different." Emily said

"How different? Like annoying boy band different?"

"Oh you'll see."

Fanny and Sierra exchanged a glance, what were they talking about?

"Ooh look! They're starting!" Katie pointed towards the stage

Percy and his band walked on stage, he played a black and white electric guitar, Shawn was on a deep red bass, Chase the drums that said The Rebels, and Chad on the keyboard. Percy grabbed the mike, "Hello peoples. You ready?"

"Yea!"

"Hit it."

* * *

"**_Bleed It Out_**"

**Linkin Park**

_**Yeah here we go for the hundredth time**_

_**Hand grenade pins in every line**_

_**Throw 'em up and let something shine**_

_**Going out of my fucking mind**_

_**Filthy mouth, no excuse**_

_**Find a new place to hang this noose**_

_**String me up from atop these roofs**_

_**Knot it tight so I won't get loose**_

_**Truth is you can stop and stare**_

_**Bled myself out and no one cares**_

_**Dug the trench out laid down there**_

_**With a shovel up out of reach somewhere**_

_**Yeah, someone pour it in**_

_**Make it a dirt dance floor again**_

_**Say your prayers and stomp it out**_

_**When they bring that chorus in**_

**[Chorus]**

_**I bleed it out digging deeper**_

_**Just to throw it away**_

**_Choppy words and a sloppy flow_**

**_Shotgun opera lock and load_**

**_Cock it back and then watch it go_**

**_Mama help me I've been cursed_**

**_Death is rolling in every verse_**

**_Candy paint on his brand new hearse_**

**_Can't contain him he knows he works_**

**_Fuck this hurts, I won't lie_**

**_Doesn't matter how hard I try_**

**_Half the words don't mean a_** **_thing_**

**_And I know that I won't be satisfied_**

**_So why try ignoring him?_**

**_Make it a dirt dance floor again_**

**_Say your prayers and stomp it out_**

**_When they bring that chorus in_**

**[Chorus]**

**_I bleed it out digging deeper_**

**_Just to throw it away_**

_**I bleed it out digging deeper**_

_**Just to throw it away**_

_**I bleed it out digging deeper**_

_**Just to throw it away**_

_**Just to throw it away**_

_**Just to throw it away**_

_**I bleed it out**_

_**I've opened up these scars**_

_**I'll make you face this**_

_**I've pulled myself so far**_

_**I'll make you face this now!**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**I bleed it out digging deeper**_

_**Just to throw it away**_

_**I bleed it out digging deeper**_

_**Just to throw it away**_

**_I bleed it out digging deeper_**

**_Just to throw it away_**

**_Just to throw it away_**

**_Just to throw it away_**

**_I bleed it out digging deeper_**

**_Just to throw it away_**

**_I bleed it out digging deeper_**

**_Just to throw it away_**

**_I bleed it out digging deeper_**

**_Just to throw it away_**

**_Just to throw it away_**

**_Just to throw it away_**

**_I bleed it out_**

**_I bleed it out_**

**_I bleed it out_**

* * *

"What was awesome!" Katie squealed

"I'll give it to them, they have something." Sierra said, taking a swig of her Mt Dew.

"That. Was. GREAT!" Paula said, popping up behind them and making Fanny and Sierra jump

"Y'all came outta no where." Fanny said, stepping closer towards Emily

"Your back, where'd you go?" Emily asked

"To see someone, and I'm gonna go see them again, byeeee!" Paula said vaguely, running off into the crowd

"That girl is strange."

Percy yelled out to the crowd, "Who wants to perform next?!"

"WE DO!" Emily called waving her mechanical arm in the air

"Hell yea!" Fanny pumped her fist in the air, "I call the guitar!"

"Dips on the keyboard." Katie squealed again

"Do want do burst my ear drums with your squealing?" Sierra winced, "I want the bass."

"Then I definitely want the drums, who wants to sing?" Emily asked

"Fanny can!" Katie happily said, twirling her around

Fanny stopped herself from spinning, "No."

"Yes." Sierra spun her again towards Emily.

"No." She tried to stop spinning but Emily caught her and spun her in a circle then yanked towards the stage

"Too bad pumpkin." Emily smirked, "You don't have a choice.

"I am not doing this." Fanny growled

"I'll get you a mango smoothie." Sierra tempted her

"Large and frozen mango/peach smoothie?"

"Done."

"I'll do it."

"Do you all want to use our instruments?" Percy asked, offering his guitar to Fanny

"Nah, we have our own." Emily smirked, walking back stage.

"Sense when did we have our own instruments?" Fanny whispered to Sierra

"I have no idea."

Emily grabbed her glowing orange drumsticks. "Shawn and Chase are getting my drums set up on stage." Then she handed Fanny a dark purple and white electric guitar

"Woah, me-likey." Fanny placed the strap over her shoulder and strummed, "Sounds good too."

"I only have the best." Emily smirked, handing Sierra a black bass

"Kaite, your keyboard is already set up on stage. Y'all ready?"

"Let's do this thing."

* * *

_**Make A Move**_

**Icon for Hire**

**_Somebody make a move_**

**_Somebody make a move_**

**_Please Somebody_**

**_Test my reality_**

**_Check if there's a weak spot_**

_Clingin' to _**_insanity_**

**_In hopes the world will ease up_**

**_Try to make it look like it's all somehow getting better_**

**_'Cause I know how to play it pretty good against the measure_**

**_Everyone started out a little insane_**

**_But we learn pretty quick how to fake it for the game_**

**_But some of you never learned to drop the act_**

**_So under that skin of yours: a heart attack_**

**_'Cause everybody's so scared_**

**_We don't wanna go there_**

**_We don't wanna make a move_**

**_We got all our lives to lose_**

**_Screaming in the dark_** _**while we just play our part out**_

_**I play along**_

_**Like I don't know what's going on**_

_**Somebody make a move**_

_**Somebody make a move**_

_**Please somebody make a move**_

_**We all know**_

_**We all know what's going on**_

_**And if I had the answers I'd have written them out**_

_**So I can tell you what to do and what this thing is about**_

_**But all I've ever learned comes second-hand**_

_**And I dare not preach what I don't understand**_

_**You and I; we share the same disease**_

_**Cover up; compromise what we grieve**_

_**I've let more than my share of revivals die**_

_**This isn't pretty but it's what I am tonight**_

_**'Cause everybody's so scared**_

_**We don't wanna go there**_

_**We don't wanna make a move**_

_**We got all our lives to lose**_

_**Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out**_

_**I play along**_

_**Like I don't know what's going on**_

_**Somebody make a move**_

_**Somebody make a move**_

_**Please somebody make a move**_

**_We all know_**

**_We all know what's going on_**

**_Pointing my fingers the problems still linger_**

**_They keep getting bigger and I hold the trigger_**

**_Running with fire, I live like a liar_**

**_Please somebody make a move_**

**_Somebody make a move (I'm pointing my fingers)_**

**_Somebody make a move (The problems still linger)_**

**_Somebody make a move (I'm pointing my fingers)_**

**_Somebody_**

**_Somebody make a move_**

**_'Cause everybody's so scared_**

**_We don't wanna go there_**

**_We don't wanna_** _**make a move**_

_**Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out**_

_**I play along**_

_**'Cause everybody's so scared**_

_**We don't wanna go there**_

_**We don't wanna make a move**_

_**We got all our lives to lose**_

_**Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out**_

_**I'll play along**_

_**Like I don't know what's going on**_

_**Somebody make a move**_

_**Somebody make a move**_

_**Please somebody make**_ _**a move**_

_**We all know**_

_**We all know what's going on**_

_**Somebody make a move**_

_**Somebody make a move**_

_**Please somebody make a move**_

_**We all know**_

_**We all know what's going on**_

* * *

Once the party was over the girls went backstage

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Katie jumped up and down

"Ugh would you stop squealing and get me my smoothie!?" Fanny groaned, flopping on a couch

I'll go get it." Sierra smiled and was about to walk out the door when Cree and Paula walked in

"No need, I overheard before you performed, it's right here." Cree handed over a frozen peach mango smoothie.

"YES! SMOOTHIE!" Fanny grabbed the smoothie and flopped on the couch again

"Is she always like this?"

Sierra shrugged,"She's crazy. That's all there is to it." Emily stole Fanny's spoon and got a bite of her smoothie

"Hey! My smoothie!" Fanny pouted

"Ya snooze ya loose sister." Emily smirked

"Well, we want you to meet someone!" Paula squealed

"Augh! What is with all the squealing?!" Sierra groaned, flipping dramatically down next to Fanny

"Can't I eat my smoothie in peace?!" Sierra took another bite of her smoothie,"Yum."

Cree yanked them up from her seat, "I want you all to meet some people."

"Who?"

"You'll see."

The girls followed Cree and Paula out the door and upstairs, then Paula stopped, "This is where I leave you, good day." Paula bowed and went down a different hallways as the rest of the girls.

"Where's she going?" Fanny watched her go, then turned towards the other girls, "She's always disappearing."

"That's just the way she is I guess." Katie shrugged

"Whatever, let's keep going." Cree said, walking down another hallway, with the other girls following,"Here we are." The got to a door finally

"So who are we meeting?" Fanny asked

"Just some people I know." Cree said, opening the door

"Cree!" A girl jumped out of the room, "Haven't seen you in a while!"

The girl stepped back and another girl walked out also.

"Hey." The girl had black and blue scene hair, she was wetting a black and gray striped shirt and black ripped skinny jeans.

The other girl gave Cree a hug,"Who are they? I know Emily, and I think that's Katie, right?"

"Yea, that's them Grace. This is Fanny and Sierra, new recruits sort of." Cree returned the hug, "This is Grace and Lily. Lily's the best in the business."

"What business?" Fanny asked

"Piercing business, her uncle owns a tattoo parlor and showed her how to pierce anything. Ears, cartilage, belly buttons, noses, lips, almost all."

"Except for back piercings, you need surgery for that." Lily said, playing with her ring

Grace smiled and gave each girl a hug, "Welcome Fanny and Sierra!"

Fanny was squished in the older girls arms,"thanks." Her voice was strained, "Can't breathe."

"Oh sorry!" Grace let go of the redhead, "I get kinda excited."

"That's okay." Fanny shrugged.

"So why'd you bring us here, not that I mind meeting new people." Sierra asked

"We're giving you all complementary piercings, if you want them. To show that you're apart of the Teens." Cree smiled and showed them in.

"We are?" Grace asked, confused. Lily elbowed her,"Oh, we are!"

"We can take you to either my uncle, or I can do it." Lily offered

"What ever's easier." Sierra shrugged

"I don't even have my ears pierced." Fanny said, rubbing her right ear

"We can change that." Cree smirked

"If your sure..." Fanny said, uncertain

"It'll look great."

"Just sit here, and I'll get the gun." Lily said, pointing to a chair

"Who wants to go first?" Grace asked uncertain of this plan

"I will." Sierra said, "If that's okay with you, Fanny."

"Go head, I don't care." Fanny shrugged

"Alright hold still while I spray your ear numb." Lily grabbed her spray, "You want your second right?"

"Yea and my cartilage please." Sierra said

"That will take a different procedure. But sure, I can do that." Lily sprayed her ears and marked the spot where the earrings would go,"Now hold still." She punched the earring in the one ear, then the other one.

"Ouch." Sierra reached up to rub her ears but Lily smacked it away

"No touch." She said seriously, "Not till I'm done." then she took a needle and a clamp (?), "Ready?" She gave her no time to answer and pierced her cartilage

"Awesome!" Sierra said, looking at her cartilage piercing and her second piercing. The cartilage was a small diamond and the earrings were skull crossbones.

"Your turn, Fanny." Lily patted the chair, then turned to clean the needle.

"Are you sure about this?" Fanny asked nervously

"Yea! Do it!" Cree cheered for her

(Beware of peer pressure kids)

"Okay...fine." Fanny sat down in the chair, still a little nervous.

"Okay ready?" Lily marked the spot on both ears and sprayed them.

"Yea..." Lily punched the earring in the one ear, than the next one.

"That wasn't so bad." Fanny twisted her new earrings,"I like them."

"They look nice." Grace complemented her

"Can you do us?" Katie asked Lily hopefully

"Sure, what do you want?" Lily set the gun down and leaned against the table

"I want my second hole and a bar." Katie said politely

"Is all the way up my left ear and my third okay?" Emily asked

"That'll look cool." Fanny commented

"To hell with it, me too." Cree grinned, "How about cartilage and second like Sierra?"

"Sure." Lily shrugged and got out the supplies, "Who's first?"


	7. Chapter 7

HELLO MY PEEPS! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! So here's the next one! Also, Ted is Numbuh 42 and Charles is Numbuh 34 just so you know

I wanted to make something clear, I checked the rules, I didn't see anything saying that you couldn't have lyrics. I have the name and the artist, they are not mine, I give all credit to them. If I missed something, I'm sorry.

Also, remember that girl at the end Operation M.A.U.R.I.C.E.? The redhead who winked at Abby? I'm going to include her in my story later on. Her name will be Ailis. Also, Paula isn't a OC, she's the cheerleader who flirted with Maurice and shoved him in the van, sorry about that.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot and my OCs**

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Abby asked Rachel, sitting down in the marked chairs

"Why are we being strapped down?" Angelie asked, also sitting down

"Maurice will be back with the device, but in the meantime, we are preparing you for when you two bece teenagers." Rachel replied, strapping them in, "We don't know how you will react to when you become one so rapidly."

"Is that why Patton is in a different room?"

"That's what Maurice said to do." Rachel shrugged

"Numbuh Five bets that we gonna have to use bras and stuff." Abby grumbled, "She saw those things her sister has to wear, and they look painful."

"Probably." Angelie said

"Most likely." Rachel agreed, "But we have those things here, so I think we will be covered. Also, Cree would most likely recognize you two, so you have to pretend you don't remember anything."

"Gotcha."

"Okay, y'all ready?" Maurice walked in with the device

"Ready as we'll every be." Angelie grumbled

"I duplicated the device we teens have and replaced the old part so you would remember." Maurice handed the thing over to Rachel, "When this is done, I'll zap Patton. So bring it over when your done."

Rachel nodded and waited until he left, "Ready girls?"

Both the girls nodded determinedly

"Okay, here we go." Rachel then zapped Abby, then Angelie.

"AHHHHHHHH" both girls screamed at the top of their lungs in pain. Rachel had to look away so she wouldn't get sick.

Both girls were coughing and wheezing,"Is it over?" Abby asked weakly, her voice lightly deeper and smoother than before.

The smoke cleared and two teenage girls appeared, "Yea, it's over." Rachel said, unstrapping them nervously

"Woah, this is weird." Abby checked herself out, looking at the difference being 14 was.

"Why am I falling forward?" Angelie asked, trying to regain her balance.

"Here are your clothes." Rachel set down the clothes on the chairs, "I'll go give the thing to Maurice while you all change." Rachel left, she didn't like the idea, but it was the only way to get Fanny and Sierra back.

"This is awkward." Angelie said, trying to put on the bra

"Numbuh Five agrees." Abby looked at the clothes like they were going to explode, "Who chose these things anyway?" She was given a black and gray baseball T-shirt and black jeans with red converse to match her hat. Her hair had grown and had to be rebraided. At least her hat still fit.

"I think one of the teen operatives." Angelie pulled the shirt on over her head. She was given a black t-shirt that had two purple skull-cherries on it and black and white checkered/striped jeans with black boots. Her hair now sort if looked like Cree's.

"Numbuh Five will need to have talk with that girl," Abby muttered, trying the converse, "Plus this bra is too small."

"You can when you get there." Rachel said, walking back into the room and shutting the door behind her, "Once Patton is-."

Rachel was interrupted by a scream piercing the air, it slowly got deeper until it ended abruptly.

They all cringed, "Done." Rachel finished

"So what do we do now?" Angelie asked

"Your cover stories are that Maurice wanted to make happy Cree by bringing her sister back to her side. But you, Numbuh 78, and Numbuh 60 got caught in the beam and you were also turned. And you don't remember anything." Rachel took two necklaces out of her pocket, "These are communicators, they are hooked up to moon base, only a few operatives know what is going on and what you are doing. So while you are undercover, we will be listening in, so in case you get hurt, press your thumb pendant and we will be alerted and send for you."

"What about Numbuh 60?" Abby asked, taking the music note necklace and hooking it on

"He has dog tags." Maurice said, walking into the room with his hand over his eyes

"We're good." Angelie said, also hooking her necklace, which was a wings-crossed-over-each-other pendant.

"Kay," Maurice out his hand down, "Patton has dog tags that work like yours, he'll be out in a second."

"Yes?" Patton walked out in a black t-shirt and cargo shorts with combat boots. He was still wearing his beanie and the silver dog tag jingled as he walked, "I heard my name."

"Yea, we are about to leave, you know about the dog tag already so let's go." Maurice said

"Good luck." Rachel said, "it's really weird seeing you all like this."

"How do you think it is for us?" Abby said

"I don't want to like about it." Rachel dismissed the idea and saluted the older operatives, "Good bye, soldiers." Rachel left and closed the door behind her.

The four teenagers saluted back, then left to board the ship, "Shes right, this is weird." Angelie murmured

"Numbuh Five thinks so." Abby crossed her arms over her chest

"That reminds me, you will have to call yourself Abby. Patton and Angelie...I think your fine." Maurice said driving the ship back to earth.

"Nu-ABBY, can do that." Abby corrected herself

"I wasn't told my cover sorry, do I have one?" Patton asked

"Yea, it's like theirs, I'm bringing Abby to Cree but you two got in the way. " Maurice explained, landing the ship at the Sector V dock.

"Why are we here?" Angelie asked

"Sector V and X are stationed there and are going to help monitor what is happening while we go." Maurice said

"Abby thought Moon base was monitoring us, what happened to that?" Abby asked, getting ready to undock

"They are, but both Sectors insisted on helping too." Maurice pushed a button, lowering the landing plank down, "Don't go all at once, it might...be a shock to them."

The three of them looked confused, then looked down at themselves and realized what Maurice meant.

"Abby'll go first." Abby followed Maurice down the plank

"Hello, Maurice, and who is this? One of the other teen operative?" Nigel asked, both sectors greeting them

"It's Numbuh Five." Maurice said, waiting to see their reaction. Knowing Sector V, they wouldn't be to happy about this.

"WHAT DIDJA DO TO NUMBUH FIVE?!" Wally yelled

"Numbuh Five? When'd ya get so tall?" Kuki walked over to her teammate

"Numbuh Three, don't! It might be contagious!" Nigel yelled

"If this is what you did to Numbuh 5, then what did you do to Numbuh 78?" Ted (Numbuh 42) started to hyperventilate

"Calm down, they couldn't of done anything worse than that. Right?" Charles (Numbuh 34) said to him, not so sure of himself

"Wow Numbuh Five, you sorta look like your sister." Hoagie said to her, which in turn made her glare at him

"ALRIGHT THATS ENOUGH!" Abby yelled, "THERE'S NOTHING WRONG WITH NUMBUH 78 OR NUMBUH 5, WE AGREED TO THIS!"

"Why would you do that?" Nigel looked disgusted

"Because, Numbuh 5 cares about her teammates and she isn't about to let some stupid teen take them away. No offense on the stupid teen thing, Maurice." Abby added quickly

"None taken." He brushed the comment off

"Now, Numbuh 5 is gonna go get Numbuh 78, and you ALL will be calm." Abby glared at Nigel and Ted

Yes put his hands up in defense and Nigel just huffed, but agreed

"Okay, thank you." Abby walked back up the plank to go get the others

"It's not permanent, is it?" Hoagie asked nervously

"No, don't worry. But for Numbuh 86 and Numbuh 61 it might be." Maurice said gravely

"What?! How?!" Ted asked worriedly

"Listen buddy, you may be a 'teen operative' but your taking our leader. THEY took our Sierra, now your taking our Angelie, you better make sure they are both safe, got it?" Charles pretty much growled at him

"Don't worry, we will get them out safely." Maurice said

"Hey guys." Angelie said sheepishly, coming out from behind Abby

"Numbuh 78!" Ted said in relief, "Your okay!"

"Yea I am." She gave both Charles and him a hug

"Why didn't I get a hug from you, Numbuh Five?" Hoagie asked

Abby just smacked him with her hat

"So, who's that?" Kuki asked, pointing to Patton, who had followed Abby and Angelie out

"That's Numbuh 60." Maurice said

"Wow, you got tall too." Kuki said

"I know." Patton mumbled to himself, rubbing his arm

"We need to get going." Maurice said

"Bye Numbuh Five!" Kuki gave the new teenage girl a big hug

"Bye Numbuh 3." Abby chuckled and hugged her back

"What about me?" Hoagie complained

"Ya big oaf, Come'ere." Abby gave them both hugs. Wally was sniffling, trying not to cry. "Are you crying?" Abby asked

"Nah! My eyes are just itchy!" Wally rubbed his eyes quickly

"If you say so." Abby ruffled his hair

"Enough of this mushy girly crud." Wally wiped his eyes again

Charles and Ted gave Angelie a hug also

"Well, good luck Numbuh Five." Nigel said, saluting her, "And to the rest of you also."

Maurice, Angelie, Abby, and Patton saluted them all, then boarded the ship

"BYE!" The two Sectors waved to them as they lifted off

The two girls waved back from the window of the ship, "Are we ready for this?" Abby asked Angelie

"I'm not sure." She admitted

* * *

"Ouch!" Katie said as Lily pierced her ear

"Sorry." Lily said

"It's fine, they look awesome! Thanks!" Katie looked at her ears in the mirror

"No problem." Lily shrugged

"Hey, I have to meet someone, so I'll be back soon! Bye!" Grace said as she left. She walked down the corridor and stopped as soon as she turned the corner, "Chase! Where are you?!" She said into her communicator.

-static- ~I'm in the garage, I'm about to meet Maurice and the rest.~

"Well you better hurry!" Grace yelled/whispered

~I am! I just- Wait! Here they are, got to go, I'll talk to you later.~

"You better!"

~don't worry, I will. Bye.~ -call ended-

"Bye." Grace whispered and slouched against the wall

"Hey Grace." A voice came from behind her

"Oh!" She turned around quickly, "Hey Paula! Whatcha doin?"

"Oh nothing, what about you?" Paula asked

"Nothing really."

"Don't you think I don't know!" Paula said darkly, pointing her finger at Grace

"Don't know what?" Grace asked nervously, hoping and praying that she didn't know about the TND

"That your trying to steal Chase away from me!" The brunette accused

"Um, what?" Grace looked confused

"Don't you try and play inoccent! I know you like him and you think your gonna get away with that!" She stomped foot, "Well don't think your gonna get away scott-free!"

"I-I'm not trying to steal him." Grace protested

"Don't lie to me!"

"Here, you can have his number as a peace offering." Grace offered

Paula completely changed, "Okay! Thanks so much!" She handed Grace her phone.

Grace typed in the number, 'sorry Chase, forgive me!' She thought

"Your the best!" Paula took her phone and walked down the hall

"Whew, now at least I got her off my back...Chase is gonna kill me." She slid down the wall into a sitting position and groaned

* * *

'Why is Paula texting me and how did she get my number?' Chase thought to himself as he checked his phone, which was buzzing like crazy

"You okay man?" Maurice out his hand on Chase's shoulder

"Yea I'm fine," Chase said, putting his phone away, "How's the newbies?"

"The 'newbies' are fine." Abby walked down the plank, followed by Angelie, then Patton

"Good." Chase said, "So who's who?"

"I'm Angelie, that's Abby, and that's Patton." Angelie pointed to the person when she said their name

"Okay, thanks. I'm Chase." Chase said, "I'll call Grace down while Lily distracts Cree and the rest."

"I'm already here." Grace walked up behind Chase

"Oh, well good." Chase said, "Does Lily have them distracted enough?"

"Yes, and I guess they are the...what would you call them?" Grace asked

"It doesn't matter, that's Patton, I'm Abby, and that's Angelie." Abby said impatiently, "Now how are we going to do this?"

"We can't be too quick now because Cree has taken them under her wing so to speak, and Chad assigned two girls to take care of them, Katie and Emily." Chase said

"Wait, my sister?!" Maurice exclaimed, "Why her?!"

"I'm not sure, but now that Cree has them, we have to be more careful."

"That's why we brought in you three." Grace said

"So what do we do first?" Patton asked

"Patton, your going with Chase, Abby and Angelie, your with me and Maurice, then Maurice will meet up with you two," Grace pointed to Chase and Patton.

"What happens if we get separated?" Angelie asked

"Don't get separated." Chase said

"Right. Let's go." Grace motioned for the girls and Maurice to follow and they ran up the stairs out of the garage.

"So where are we going?" Abby asked as they ran

"We're gonna find Cree and the rest." Grace said

"Where would they be?" Maurice asked

"Last time I saw them, they were with Lily."

"Hey Grace, Maurice, who are they?" Ailis asked, stopping them

"Oh, hey Ailis, this is Abby and Angelie." Maurice said

"Hey, I'm Ailis. I heard you were looking for Lily, I know were she is."

"Where?" Angelie asked urgently

"Calm down sweetheart, Lily's with Cree, Emily, Katie, and the new girls." Ailis said, "They're in the snack room, come on!" She motioned for them to follow

Grace looked at Maurice, he shrugged and they ran after Ailis.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my friends! I really hope you liked the last chapter! So here's the next one! I'm not sure I made this clear that they are on one of the ships at sea

**_Disclaimer: _I don't own anything except the plot and my OC's**

* * *

"Ailis, where are we going?" Abby asked

"To the snack room." Ailis said, opening the snack room door.

"Hey Ailis!" Katie said as the redhead walked into the room

"Hey Katie, come on guys." Ailis motioned for them to follow

"Is Cree here?" Maurice asked, as they all entered the room

"Yea man, she's over there." Shawn pointed over towards where Cree, Sierra, and Emily were

"Thanks man." Maurice walked over to them,"Hey Cree."

"Hey Maurice!" Cree walked over to him, "Who are they?" She asked, pointing to Angelie and Abby who were talking to Ailis,

"That's Abby." Maurice said

"Abby? Abby as in my little sister? A teenager? I don't believe it!" Cree hugged Maurice, "How'd you make her a teen?"

"With Chad's device. She doesn't remember much, she probably knows names and places, that's it I think."

"Your awesome, thank you!" Cree looked so happy, she almost looked like her kid self again

"Hey Abby, come here! There's someone I want you to see." Maurice called out

"Hey Maurice, who is it?" Abby walked over to him and Cree

"This is Cree, you remember anything yet?" Maurice asked

"Abby remembers the name but that's all. "Abby turned towards Cree, "So your Abby's sister."

"Yes, come give your big sister a hug! It's great that your back, what exactly made you loose your memory, Abby?" Cree asked, giving her sister a hug

"Abby's not sure, she thinks she was in an accident or somethin." Abby lied straight through her teeth as she returned the hug

"Well, that's okay." Cree smiled, "Welcome back sis."

"It's good to be back sis." Abby smiled

"I got to go, see ya later Cree, Abby." Maurice waved good bye and left the snack room

"Bye Maurice." Cree said

"So now what?" Abby asked

"Hey Cree, one of those stupid kids are becoming one of us today," Shawn said

"We can go on one of your first recruits." Cree said

"Oh, uh sure, whatever." Abby said nervously

"Great," Cree smiled, "HEY!" That definitely got everyone's attention, "NEW RECRUITING, ONLY I WANT AT COUPLE OF YOU." She yelled,"YOU, YOU, YOU, AND YOU." She pointed at Katie, Fanny, Paula, and some cheerleader"YOUR WITH ME, SHAWN, YOU GET YOUR GROUP AND LETS GO!"

Shawn instantly chose his group, which consisted of Justin, and two football guys.

"Uh, Abby doesn't have that sort of thing you all are wearing." Abby said

"Neither do I." Fanny said

"We got you covered." Emily threw two B.R.A.s at them

"Uh, thanks." Abby said unsure

"OKAY LETS GO!" Cree and Katie grabbed Fanny and Abby, the rest of the group flew out the window towards the deck of the ship

"So this is what we're gonna do," Cree said,"I'll take the van with Paula and Abby. Katie, Kassi, (cheerleader), you show Fanny the ropes. Shawn, you take your group and make sure none of those KNDorks try and stop us."

"Gotcha." Shawn and the boys flew off

"Kay, now get in the van." Cree said the girls, "Now, the girl has just recently been 'decommissioned' as those stupid kids say. She would most likely be an easy target." Cree started the van and flew off, "Paula and Kassi will talk to the girl about joining the cheerleaders or something like that. Once that happens, I'll drive up and you get her in the van. Katie, you show Abby and Fanny how this works, any questions?"

"Yes, how do ye get this thing on?" Fanny asked, trying to get the B.R.A. on

"Let me help." Katie went over and showed her how to get it on correctly

"Sorry, thanks." Fanny said

"It's fine, this button turns it on." Katie pointed to the button in the middle, "This is for the laser, and this is for flying."

Abby had already figured the B.R.A. out and was wondering who the girl was, 'who was decommissioned recently that the Teens would want?'

"What's her name?" Paula asked

"Tami." Cree said

'Tami, who's Tami?' Abby thought to herself, 'Numbuh 17! From Sector N!'

"We're here." Cree parked the van a little whiles away so Tami wouldn't see it. Everyone quickly got out and got to their stations

"TAMI!" A screech could be heard from inside the house

"WHAT?!" The blonde girl was about to leave the house but was stopped by her mother

"YOU FORGOT THE RECYCLING!"

"WHATEVER, ILL DO IT LATER!"

"NO YOU'LL DO IT NOW!"

"BUT MOM!"

"NOW!"

"Ugh mothers! They're so annoying!" Tami muttered to herself as she drug the box to the curb

"I know right?!" Kassi came up behind her

"Woah, um yea." Tami whirled around quickly to face her

"They always ruin everything." Paula came up on her other side

"Yes!" Tami turned to face them both, "She gets on my nerves SO much!"

"Ugh, I totally agree." Kassi said

"So, we were wondering," Paula began, "Do you like cheerleading?"

"Um, yea sure, I've done gymnastics." Tami said

"Don't you hate it when your little sibling ruins everything? Like having to miss your meet?" Kassi asked

"Yes! My little brother has soccer games and practices, and I'm always late or I can't go!" Tami complained

"Do you want to get back at him, or at kids in general?" Paula looked slyly at Kassi

"Uh, yea, sure?"

"Great." Kassi whistled for Cree and the rest, "She said yes, now get in!" As Cree pulled up next to them

"Wait, what?!" Tami amused as she was unceremoniously shoved in the back of the van

"They're coming, let's go." Cree started to pull the van up into the sky

"KIDS NEXTS DOOR, BATTLE STATIONS!" A yelled could be heard as they started to fly.

"Crap, they're here." Cree growled, "It's just a simple recruiting mission and these stupid babies have to ruin it!" She pulled a hard left to avoid the lasers.

"Uh, what's happening?" Tami asked

"Shawn's team needs help! I'm going in!" Kassi turned on the armor, ignoring Tami

"Be careful, we don't want a repeat of last time." Cree said. "I'll pull over ontop so you can jump without using all your power. Ready?"

"Ready." Kassi had the door open, "GO!" Kassi dove head first towards the battle

"Why'd she jump!? And what is going on!" Tami asked

"We got to get them out of there!" Katie turned on her armor and leaned out the passenger window to shoot her lasers back at Sector N

"I know, I know!" Cree growled, as she swerved to miss the lasers again

"You can't take Tami!" A boy yelled as he shot gumballs at Shawn and Justin

"It's not your choice kiddie." Kassi said evilly from behind him,"She's ours now." She shot her arm lasers at him

"You can't have her!" Numbuh 14 said, shooting at her with a S.C.A.M.P.P.

"Stupid kid, we already do." Kassi aimed her arm laser and nocked the weapon out of her hand

"Then we'll avenge her!" Numbuh 15 said, shooting at her

"Hey! Quit it!" Kassi tried to aviod the shots

"Kassi, let's go!" Shawn called, as the rest of the group fled

"I'm coming! Well, see ya later kiddies." She flew after Shawn and the rest but when Numbuh 16 has shot a gum ball and it got lodged in her rocket, "Hey!" Her flight pattern got disoriented and she started fall, "HELP!"

"KASSI!" Cree slammed on the brakes,"Katie, take the wheel!"

"B-but I can't drive!"

"JUST DO IT ANYWAY." Cree turned on her suit and dive bombed after Kassi, her rockets propelling her forward,"I got you, don't worry!" She caught her before she hit the ground and flew back to the ship. Fanny and Abby held the doors open for them to get in

"I got her! I got her, get outta the way." Cree laid her down gently on the floor of the van

"Again, what is going on!?" Tami exclaimed

"Oh nothing sweetheart, don't worry." Katie soothed as she flew the ship back to the hideout.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" Kassi said getting up

_'Wow, they really care about each other, kinda like us. No! No, Abby they are NOT like us, they're teens.'_

_'**Well so are you, for now at least'**_

'Who are you?'

_'**You of course! I'm your kid self mixed with your teen hormones and feelings'**_

'That doesn't make any sense.'

**_'Neither does hanging out with your older sister to help recruit one of your old __teammates.'_**

_'Touché self, but what else is Abby suppose to do? Cree can't know Abby remember things.'_

_'**Why?'**_

_'...Abby's not sure. But Maurice told her to.'_

_'**Why?'**_

_'...not sure. Just because.'_

_**'Why?'**_

_'Would you stop saying that?!'_

_'**Why?'**_

_'Abby's done talkin to you.'_

_**'No your not, you have to come up with a plan to get Fanny and Sierra back to normal.'**_

_'But this is only chapter eight'_

_'**Focus and don't break the fourth wall.'**_

'_Right, but how does Abby get them back?'_

'**_You have people that are useful, like Patton. You know the only reason he came is because he likes Fanny. Use that.'_**

'_But how?'_

"Abby. Abby! ABBY!" Fanny waved her hand across Abby's face, "Ye dozed off and we're here."

"Oh, sorry thanks." Abby and Fanny climbed out of the van with the rest

"Hey, Fanny, Abby," Katie stopping them, "Emily and I want to show something, I think Sierra and that other girl are coming too."

"Okay, yea sure. I'll go." Abby shrugged

"Great." Katie smiled and yanked the two girls inside the building.

"Where are we going?!" Fanny asked as they were being yanked threw the halls

"We have to find Emily!" Katie said urgently

"Couldnt we just ask someone?" Abby suggested

"No! That would be a sign of weakness!"

"Okay, then what do we do?" Fanny asked

"We go in here!" Katie dragged them into one of the rooms

"Now where are we going?"

"To the deck!"

"We were just there!" Abby complained, her arm was getting sore from all this pulling.

"Well we're going there again." Katie pulled them up the stairs

"Why?"

"To ask my brother."

"I thought asking was a weakness?" Fanny asked

"Not when it's your brother, don't question me." Katie yanked them towards the football field.

"Ugh, the football field. Filled with sweaty, smelly guys. Disgusting." Fanny sneered

_'That's our Fanny.' _Abby thought, chuckling to herself

"Oh hush Fanny." Katie scolded

"Hey, Katie, Fanny. You must be Abby, I'm Emily, you can call me Em." Emily smiled and waved her mechanical arm

"Yea, I'm Abby, nice arm." Abby commented

"Thanks." Emily said. "Angel and Sierra are over there." She pointed to the bleachers

"Angel?" Fanny asked, "Who's Angel?"

"Angel's Angelie, I gave her a nickname." Emily shrugged

"Oh, okay."

"I thought she hated nicknames?" Abby asked

"She does, but she gave up when I refused to call her anything else." Emily explained as they walked over to the girls.

"Oh, that makes sense." Abby shrugged, "Hey Angel! Hey Sierra."

"Don't you start." Angelie glared at her

Abby put her hands up in defense,"Sorry. Just trying to be friendly."

"Hey Fanny, Katie." Sierra waved to the girls and hopped down from the bleachers

Katie nodded a hello and Fanny just smiled,"So why'd ye bring us up here?"

"Yea, I thought that you didn't know where they were?" Abby raised an eyebrow at Katie.

"What gives?"

"Okay. Well, Sierra told me how much you hate guys, so I brought you up here to see the practice." Katie said sheepishly. "Also the cheerleaders are practicing. So I was hoping ton find someone for Fanny."

"Ugh! Sierra!" Fanny growled at her friend,"How could ye?!"

"Love you Fanny!" Sierra hid behind Emily,"DONT HURT ME!" She jumped on Emily's back,"SAVE ME EM!"

"IM GONNE KILL YE! YA STUPID LASS, HOW COULD YOU!"

"HELP!"

"Not again!" Emily groaned as she held Fanny back and kept Sierra away

"Hey, Sierra." Percy walked over in his football gear and his helmet under his arm

"H-Hey." Sierra waved weakly and stared at him, nearly drooling

"Hey Abby." Maurice had also walked over with Percy, he had joined the football team a while ago.

"Uh, Hi." Abby felt her face turn red, she yanked her hat down over her eyes to hide her blush

"What's going on?" One of the football players had come over as well

"Why does it matter to ye-uhhhhhhh." Fanny muttered to herself, then trailed off when the football played took of his helmet and shook his wet hair, revealing it to be...

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA Cliff-hanger! I hope you enjoyed the story so far!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello my friends! Thank you so much for reviewing! It means a lot!

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own anything except for my OCs. I don't own Papa Johns or the Avengers**

* * *

"Patton?! You joined the football team?" Abby asked, completely forgetting about Maurice for a second

"Yea." Patton said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "The guys convinced me."

Abby glared at Maurice who tried to avoid eye contact and started to whistle,"Really Maurice?" She muttered to her self,"Anyway. Not sure you've met Fanny or Sierra. Girls, this is Patton." She said louder so everyone else could hear

"Hey." Patton waved casually to them

'_**Thats them?! When'd did Fanny get so...' **_He thought to himself

'**_Hot?'_**

**'Yea I guess, wait, who are you?'**

**'_I'm sorta a mix of your conscience and your hormones.'_**

**'Oh crud.'**

**'_Hey! I'm still you, you know!'_**

**'Alright alright, sorry. So what where you saying?'**

**_'That you thought Fanny was hot.'_**

**'Forget I asked.'**

**'_Ah, come on, you know_**_ **it's true!'**_

**'I'm eleven!'**

**'_Right now your fourteen, and it's perfectly right for you to think she's hot.'_**

**'I don't think she's hot! She's Fanny! Numbuh 86! Boy hater of the KND!'**

**'_She didn't look like she was hated you just now.'_**

**'S-shut up!'**

**_'If you say so.'_**

"Hey guys! We're gonna start!" Chad called off from the field

"Got to go, come on guys." Percy motioned for them to follow, "Bye."

"Uh, Bye." Patton waved, then put his helmet on and ran back to the field

"Do you still hate boys NOW Fanny?" Katie asked smugly, giving Emily a high five discreetly

"Shut up." Fanny growled, but not taking her eyes off Patton

"Don't you like Patton looks good in his uniform?" Emily asked

Fanny just glared at her, "Stop that."

"What about you, Sierra? You were eyeing Percy, what do you think?" Katie smirked at the girl

"I like blue." Is all Sierra said

Emily looked confused for a second then shook it off, "Whatever, so do y'all want to go on land, we can crash at my place. My parents are gone for the week and I can get Maurice to go home with a friend."

"Sure, Abby'll go." Abby shrugged, she certainly couldn't go home like this. Her parents would freak!

"I'm in." Katie agreed

"Whatever, works for me." Angelie said

"Alright Angel!" Emily cheered, she just glared at her

"Yea, we'll go." Sierra said, speaking for both her and Fanny.

"We can just fly over." Katie suggested

"I don't see why not." Emily turned on her B.R.A., so did the rest of them

"Uh, I don't have one of those thingies." Angelie piped up

"We'll get you one later, Abby can take you."

Abby just shrugged, and picked her up, it was the perfect time to tell her the plan. So while they were flying to Emily's house, Abby explained how they could use Patton as bait sort of.

"Here." Emily pointed to her house while they were still in the air. They all landed on the front yard and turned off their armor. Emily fiddled with the key until she found the right one. They all pilled into the living room.

"Pizza?" Katie suggested

"Sure! Yea. Awesome!" Chorused through the room

"I'll order." Sierra said, walking to the kitchen to get the phone

"What do we use for pajamas?" Fanny asked

"I can raid Maurice's room and my room. For shirts and shorts." Emily said and rushed up stairs

"I live next door, I'll grab some things there too." Katie walked out the door and ran over to her house.

"What do you want for toppings!?" Sierra yelled from the kitchen

"BACON." Fanny yelled back

"PEPPERONI." Emily yelled from up stairs

"JUST GET MEAT LOVERS." Angelie yelled

"KAY!" Sierra went back to talking

"Sooo, hi?" Angelie said to Fanny, "I haven't really gotten to talk to you yet."

"Yea, not much." Fanny agreed.

"Hey, I'm back." Katie dumped her things on the floor, "I got one or two of Justin's t-shirts. Clean! Don't worry. Shorts, movies, I raided the soda cabinet, uhh, and a bunch if other stuff." Katie threw one of Justin's shirts and her shorts at Angelie, "You can have them, and these are mine. Also, the boys crashed at my house." She grabbed the other shirt and shorts, she headed to the bathroom to change.

Emily came pounding down the stairs the same time Sierra finished and went to the living room."I got three meat lovers, is that okay?"

"That's perfect." Emily said and threw two of Maurice's shirts at Abby and Fanny and shorts. She was wearing an old purple shirt and pj shorts too, "Katie in the bathroom?"

"Yea." Abby picked up the clothes thrown at her, "The boys are at her house she said."

"Cool so that means Maurice won't come home. You can change in my room."

Abby nodded and ran up the stairs and entered the room she thought was Emily's, "That's not right." She had entered what she now guessed was Maurice's room. It was dark blue and covered in sports and car posters. She looked around the room, curiosity got the best of her. She ran her hand along the dresser. On it was trophies, shirts, and photos. Most of them were him and his friends, their were a couple of him and Cree, "Figures." Abby muttered. She turned to leave, but she saw on the nightstand there was one last photo. She walked over and picked it up. It was a photo of him and her when they were little. "He still has it. After all these years."

"Yep, it means a lot me." A voice came from behind her.

Abby whirled around quickly to face the person,"Maurice! Uh, sorry Abby was looking for Emily's room and Abby, uh."

"Got sidetracked?" Maurice offered

"Uh, yea." Abby said, shifting the clothes in to the other arm

"Is that my shirt?"

"Uh, Abby blames your sister. Abby uh, hast to go. Uh bye." Abby rushed out of the room and the awkward situation

Maurice just shook his head and grabbed his stuff, "The bathroom is down the hall." He called out to her

"Thanks!"

"So you said that the boys are next door?" Emily asked as she sat down next to Katie on the couch

"Yep." Katie said

"Perfect, go get your brother and the guys while I'll order more pizza. Were gonna watch a movie."

Maurice walked down the stairs, "See you Em, Katie."

"Nope! Your staying." Emily said, "Katie's going to get the rest and I'm ordering more pizza, we're watching a movie. Now sit or go with Katie."

"I'll go with Katie." Maurice followed Katie out of the house.

"So wait, what's going on?" Angelie asked, coming out of the kitchen with Sierra and Fanny.

"We're watching a movie with the guys." Emily said, grabbing the phone

"What! What guys!?" Fanny asked

"The ones next door." Emily said as she dialed Papa Johns

"And who are they?" Sierra asked, curious

"Um, Justin, Percy, Chad, Shawn, Maurice. Oh, and Patton!" Emily said cheerfully

"Did you say Patton?" Fanny asked excitedly

"Yes, why?" Emily smirked

"No reason." Fanny went back into the living room.

Sierra rolled her eyes, "Denial." She said.

Emily nodded, "Hello?" She said into the phone

Sierra waved and let her to it, "Are they here yet?" She asked as she entered the living room

"Who's here?" Abby asked

"The boys are coming over for pizza and a movie." Sierra said, flopping on the couch next to Fanny, laying her head down in her lap.

"Why?" Abby asked, lifting Sierra's feet and sitting down

"I don't know, cause I guess." Sierra shrugged, putting her feet in Abby's lap

"IM BACK! With people!" Katie said, bursting through the door and scaring Sierra to fall off the couch. The rest of the boys came in also

"Ouch!" Sierra rubbed her head

"You okay?" Percy asked, coming in the door and offering her a hand.

Sierra took his hand and got up, "Yea, I'm fine." Sierra shrugged

"PIZZAS HERE!" Emily yelled, opening the door and getting the pizza. She payed the man and brought the pizza to the kitchen

"Pizza!" Sierra grabbed Percy's wrist and dragged him to the kitchen

"Woah, wait what?!" Percy questioned as he was yanked

"Better go stop her from eating it all." Fanny groaned and followed them into the kitchen.

"Abby's down for pizza." Abby shrugged and got up to follow but was stopped by Emily

"Pizza with movie downstairs!" Emily carried the pizzas and the Avengers movie downstairs to the basement.

"Pizza!" Sierra yanked Percy down the stairs again

"Not again!" Percy whined

"Woah!" Sierra stopped abruptly, making Percy slam into her, knocking them over.

Percy fell on top of of Sierra, his hands catching him slightly,"Um, sorry?"

"Uh, yea, um." Sierra stumbled with her words

"Um, yea, sorry." Percy said again, getting up and helping Sierra up

Everyone else behind then were snickering and giggling, "Nice first impression Percy." Chad teased

"Oh shut up." Percy grumbled, sitting down on one of the couches, taking a piece of pizza with him

"Pizza!" Sierra said for the third time, taking her piece and sitting next to Percy on the couch

"Lovebirds." Fanny muttered and sat down on the other couch with her pizza.

"So what movie are we watching?" Shawn asked, sitting on the floor

"The Avengers!" Emily said, putting the DVD in and turning off the lights

Chad shrugged and sat down next to Justin, who was next to Angelie. "This movie's good."

Patton didn't see any other open spots except next to Fanny. He took a deep breath and sat down. She turned and half-smiled at him. He smiled back and turned to watch the movie

'**What is happening to me stomach!?' Fanny thought as the movie started**

**'_Its called hormones'_**

**'Who are ye?'**

**'_You.'_**

**'Oh.'**

**'_Yea, it's called hormones, your surrounded by boys your age. And your sitting next to the one you like.'_**

**'Patton? We barely know each other.'**

**_'You sure about that? Why are you so comfortable around him?'_**

**'I don't know.'**

**_'Why is he so easy to talk to?'_**

**'I don't know!'**

**_'You sure? There hast to be a reason.'_**

**'Whatever, I'd rather watch the movie than bicker with ye!'**

**'_Okay! Okay! Watch the movie!'_**

Fanny leaned her head against Patton's shoulder with out realizing it. Patton glanced down at her

'**What do I do!? What do I do!? Do I move? Argh! Stupid teenage mind!'**

**'_Excuse you.'_**

**'You again.'**

**'_Yep! Me again!'_**

**'Ugh, just go away!'**

**'_Nah, I'm good.'_**

**'Ugh.'**

**'_Nice to see you too.'_**

**'What do I do? She leaning on me!'**

**'_Don't freak out and you'll be fine.'_**

**'Thats helpful.'**

**'_Your welcome.'_**

**'Ugh.'**

**'_You keep saying that.'_**

**'Just go away.'**

**'_Alright Alright, I see when I'm not wanted.'_**

'**Finally.' **Patton shifted so it was more comfortable for her

"Oh, sorry." Fanny moved her head

"Nah, I don't mind." Patton whispered

Fanny put her head back down against him, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Shh! Lovebirds!" Sierra hissed at them, then went back to cuddling with Percy

Both Fanny and Patton blushed, but didn't move.

_(A/N: I'm just going to skip to the end of the movie.)_

"That was awesome." Chad stretched

"Yea." Katie agreed, shifting her position, she was laying in Emily

"So now what?" Angelie asked

"Truth or dare?" Emily offered

"Yess!" Katie shot up,"I love at that game!"

"I hate that game, it always ends up with me doing something embarrassing." Shawn said

"To bad. We're doing it." Katie stuck her tongue out at him

"Abby's down with it." Abby shrugged

"We can use the an empty coke bottle." Sierra got out of Percy's grip and placed the bottles on the carpet.

Everyone gathered around the bottle in a large circle. Katie spun first, it landed on Chad, "Chad, truth or dare?" Katie asked

"Dare." Chad said foolishly

"It's your funeral." Emily muttered beside him.

Katie grinned evilly, making Chad regret his decision, "I dare you to

trade clothes with the persons to your right." She decided to go easy on him

Chad sighed, relieved and looked at Justin, "Come on man." He motioned for him to follow. They came back with Justin wearing Chad's gray t-shirt and dark jeans. Chad was wearing Justin's dark green shirt and jeans. Chad spun the bottle and it landed on Angelie. "Truth or dare?"

"Um Truth." Angelie took the safe road.

"What's your most embarrassing vomit story?"

"Ugh, great. I was ten and my mother took me to the amusement park, I went on the roller coaster call the Vomit Comet, afterward I puked on the mascot. It started a chain reaction with the other kids around me until I had at least thirty people throwing up." Angelie said, then spun the bottle, which landed on Justin.

"Dare." He said boldly, not thinking the girl could dish out much.

Angelie narrowed her eyes, "I dare you go streaking down the street."

Justin looked shocked,"I change my mind, I want truth."

"Too late man, you gotta do it." Maurice said, laughing like everyone else

"Ugh, fine." Justin grumbled

"Go out the back way." Emily laughed, pointing to the back door, which lead out to the back yard

Justin went out side and stripped. He covered him self and started to run down the street. Everyone else piled out side to watch. "HEY PEOPLE, NAKED GUY RUNING!" Shawn yelled

"IM GONNA KILL YOU." Justin yelled back as he ran down the street. Lights started to turn on, so he ran back to the back yard. Everyone was laughing hysterically and went inside so he could put his clothes on. Once he was inside fully clothed and everyone had calmed down, "Your on my list now." He glared at Angelie

"Oh! I'm so scared." She said sarcastically

Justin grumbled to himself and spin the bottle. It was Emily

"Dare." Emily shrugged

"Lick the person to your left."

Emily looked and Abby and licked her cheek. Abby just wiped over cheek with the back of her hand. Emily spun the bottle and it landed on Fanny. Emily grinned, "Fanny?"

"Dare." Fanny decided to risk it

"I dare you to..."


	10. Chapter 10

Mwhahaha! Cliffhanger, hope you enjoy! Sorry I was gone for so long!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs

* * *

"Where is our sister?" The twins operatives asked The Supreme Leader.

"Numbuhs 62 and 63, have a seat." Rachel motioned for the them to sit as she sat down herself

"We prefer to stand." Kyrie said, her arms crossed over her chest.

"So why did you need to see me so urgently?" Rachel asked

"Numbuh 61 has gone missing, so has Numbuhs 86, 5, 60, 78." Calvin said, matching his sisters stance, "We want to know why."

"Well I'm afraid that's classified, they are on a mission." Rachel leaned back into her chair

"Yes but when ever Numbuh 61 goes on mission for awhile, we are at least told she would be leaving" Kyrie said

"But this time, we weren't told," Calvin added, "We are concerned for our sister, that's all."

"We'll thank you for your concern, but she is okay and will hopefully be returning soon."

"What about the others that have disappeared?" Kyrie asked

"They are also fine, and will also be coming home soon." Rachel said

"Thank you for your time, Numbuh 362." The twins saluted her

"Your welcome, 63 and 62." Rachel returned the salute. She looked down at her papers, then up again to say something to the twins, but they were already gone, "Definitely take after their sister." Rachel muttered

"Any luck?" Clarisse asked the two once they came out if Rachel's office.

"None, she wouldn't tell us anything." Kyrie grumbled, "Let's head back, then call Sector W."

"I thought she would crack." Calvin grumbled as the trio walked back to the docks

"Me too, we were so close." Kyrie agreed

"Well, we should check the facts and go back to the evidence we have." Clarisse suggested

"Yea," Kyrie sighed, defeated, "Let's go back to the base and start over." The three of them were almost to the loading dock when they were stopped by Robin

"Numbuhs 63, 62, 65?! What are you doing here?" She asked worriedly

"We were talking to Numbuh 362 about the missing operatives, mainly our older sister." Calvin said, then Clarisse elbowed him, "Ow! Hey what did I do?!"

"And my older brother." Clarisse rolled her eyes

"You mean her and the four other operatives that have gone missing?" Robin asked,"That's supposed to be classified I thought?"

"It is but we are worried about out sister and the rest'a safety." Kyrie said

"Hey, well now." Calvin rushed to corrected her, "I'm not exactly Worried or anything, I'm just-Hey! Ow! What was that for?" Kyrie elbowed him in the ribs again

"Stop acting like you don't care." She hissed at him, then turned to face Robin again, "We are just concerned."

"I'm not really suppose to say anything I'm sorry." Robin sympathized

"But you do Know something right?" Clarisse asked

"Numbuh 36!" Numbuh 59 called after her, "We have to go!"

"I'm sorry, I have to leave!" Robin was apologized and ran after her team, "I'm coming!"

"Wait! We still need your help." Kyrie trailed off, disappointed

"Let's head back and check everything over again." Clarisse, "We need to find out what happened to your sister and my brother." The trio boarded their ship and headed back to earth.

* * *

"Did ya find anything?" Travis asked when they got back to the tree house

"Like maybe they were kidnapped by adults and are being forced to eat broccoli and cauliflower?!" Connor asked excitedly

"That would be horrible!" Maria said softly

"No, we didn't find anything." Calvin said sadly

"Then what do we do?" Natalie asked

"We have to call Sector W to see if they found anything." Kyrie instructed

"We are already here." Harvey said, his team coming into the conference room

"What did you find?" Sissy asked

"Hardly anything." Sonia tossed the folder onto the table,"But Numbuh 49 did notice that her brother and sister have friends over."

"And some of them are new." Cammie informed them.

"I was thinking that we would send a small group there to check it out, what do you think, Numbuh 62?" Harvey asked

"Yea," Kyrie turned to Cammie, "is that okay, Numbuh 49?"

Cammie shrugged, "Sure, but not too many."

"So let's have, Numbuh 273, myself, 65, and 83? Kyrie suggested

"That works." Cammie agreed.

"Let's get ready." Kyrie slammed her hand on the table dramatically

* * *

"So where to?" Callie asked, as they loaded the ship with the supplies

"I'll fly us there, they may be at Emily's house but we can check on them." Cammie replied, setting the last of the stuff in the back of the ship

"So why can't we go?" Connor asked, crossing his arms over his chest rather unhappily

"Cause you're not a girl." Travis nudged him,"Remember what happened to Numbuh 4?"

They remembered when Sierra would come and tell the team stories, that being one of them, both boys winced, "Forget I asked"

Clarisse laughed as she boarded the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. "Nice try, guys, maybe next time." She blew a kiss and the twins stuck their tongues out at her.

"We will stay here, waiting to see what happens." Paddy said

"Bye!" Tommy wave as the ship started up, he set his arm on Harvey's shoulder on accident. Harvey trembled and started screaming not to touch him and get off of him, also something about germs. The girls on the ship laughed as Canmie steered them out of the treehouse. The kids on the ground waving good bye to the girls. Harvey was still jumping and screaming about germs and touching him.

"So what are we going to do?" Callie asked, sitting down in one of the chairs backward and spinning it around to face the rest, "Barge in and ask where Numbuh 61 and the rest are?"

"Yes, that's exactly what were going to do." Cammie replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice

"So what Are we going to do ?" Sonia asked

"Well, my parents are out of town, and I think Katie is the one who have friends over," Cammie said without taking her eyes off the sky. "And our neighbor Maurice has friends too, thats where Justin is."

"We could probably check who the new girls are in the database to see if they were once KND personnel once we see who they are." Kyrie suggested

Cammie shrugged, "I don't see why not."

"I just want to get my brother back." Clarisse sighed

"I want to get Sierra back too, but we can't show emotion to the enemy. We will get them back, I promise." Kyrie reassured

"Wait, when is your sister's birthday?" Sonia asked worriedly

"June 13...THATS IN TWO WEEKS!" Kyrie freaked, "I have to call my brother!"

"Is she about to turn 13?!" Callie gasped

Kyrie set up the call back to base, "Yes. Calvin! Calvin! Answer me!" She yelled at the blank screen

"Yea yea." The black-haired boy grumbled, "Whadda want?"

"Sierra's birthday is in two weeks," Kyrie told him, "What do you think that means?!"

His eyes widened, "She wouldn't! She couldn't!"

"We can't be sure, we need to double check." Kyrie said determinedly

"She always told us running wasn't the answer." He looked sad, a little betrayed, "She said to face our problems head on."

"What's wrong, Numbuh 63?" Maria walking into Kyrie's view of the screen, "Is everything okay?"

Kyrie sighed and leaned against the keyboard, "Numbuh 61's birthday is the 13th."

Maria gasped,"But that means...I'm so sorry." She laid an arm around Calvin's shoulder

"We can't say much more over the screen, we'll talk about this when we get back." Kyrie sighed

"Your still going with this lead?" Calvin asked, anger and sadness in his voice. He looked like he might start crying or punch something. Or both.

"We still have to check it out, let's hope that she's hasn't left and something else has happened."

"Whatever." Calvin growled, stomping off, leaving Maria alone at the screen.

"Good luck, Kyrie." Maria said, with a small, sad smile on her face. Not bothering to call Kyrie by her Numbuh.

"Thanks." Kyrie weakly smiled back, tears staring in her own eyes. She logged off and turned to the rest if the girls.

"I'm sorry." Sonia said sympathetically.

"It's not your fault that my sister may be a runaway. Or that she lied to us." Kyrie said darkly, sitting down roughly in her seat

"She may not of lied to you." Callie said, "She might really be on a mission."

"Yet she may not be!" Kyrie leapt to her feet angrily, "She may have lied to us! She may have left us!" Tears were pooling in her eyes, "She MAY HAVE!" Then the dam broke, tears streamed down her face. "She may have. What if our relationship turns out like Numbuh Five and Cree?!"

Sonia ran over and hugged her,"It's okay, it's okay."

"Yea!" Callie agreed, "Sierra loves you and Numbuh 62!"

"She totally does love you guys!" Cammie said, not taking her eyes off the sky

"Yea, but what if-?"

"No. No! NO!" Sonia stomped her foot, "She did NOT leave you and Calvin alone! She did NOT ditch the Kids Next Door to join the teens!" She shouted, surprising everyone, "SHE IS ON A MISSION!" Sonia took a deep breath, "She is on a mission."

"Don't dwell on the bad, only on the good." Clarisse added

Kyrie looked at her hands,"Y-yea. Your probably right, sorry for freaking out."

"Nah, you're good." Callie shrugged, "You had your reasons."

"Hey guys," Cammie called, "We're here."

"Awesome." Callie grinned evilly, "time to take down some teenagers."

"We can't just barge in and start shooting." Kyrie said, she had returned to acting like herself again, "We have to act like nothing is wrong and we are just here for a sleep over."

Callie grumbled as they left the ship, saying something about 'never getting to have any fun.' The girls followed Cammie to her doorstep. She opened the door, to only hear nothing. "Katie? Justin? Anyone home?"She sighed,"Crud, where could they be?"

"Maybe at that other girl's house?" Callie suggested

"My neighbor?" Cammie thought for a second, "I think her name is Emily. She's Maurice's older sister."

"Let's check there." Clarisse shrugged

"Don't see why not." Kyrie agreed, Sonia just nodded in agreement

"Let's go." Cammie opened the door

They all walked over to the brick house. Callie knocked on the door, "Hello?"

* * *

_**In the Basement**_

"I dare you too..." Emily began, smirking at the nervous Fanny

"Hey." Angelie stopped her, "Do you hear something?" From upstairs a faint knocking could be heard.

"I think someone's at the door." Maurice said, getting up to check, "I'll go check."

"I'll come with." Katie said, hopping up from her spot and running after him.

"Who could it be?" Chad asked

* * *

_**Back outside**_

"Why won't they answer?" Clarisse asked impatiently, tapping her foot

Maurice opened the door, "Yea?"

Katie looked at the girls from over his shoulder, "Cam?"

"Sup sis." Cammie smirked

"Why are you here?" Katie asked, looking a little annoyed

Before she could answer, everyone else came running up the stairs, "Who's there?" Justin walked over to the door, "Oh, hey Cam."

"Why are you here?" Katie asked again, crossing her arms over her chest

Cammie looked up at her with an innocent look, "I came home and no one was home. I was just worried for you, big sis."

"What's with the twerps?" Shawn asked

"Just my annoying little sister and her friends." Katie said grumpily, "They were just leaving."

"They're kids." A voice drifted from behind the crowd of people, they all shifted so the operatives could see who it was. It was Sierra, with an older Fanny standing next to her, they had just come up the stairs with Patton, Angelie, and Abby following them.

Kyrie held back a gasp and nudged Clarisse discreetly, "What happened?" She whispered

"Why are you still here?" Katie said angrily

"We were just leaving. Oh and by the way, my friends are spending the night at our house." Cammie added, "See ya later, sis." The girls turned and walked back to the house. The door slammed shut behind them

"Did you see them! It was all the missing operatives!" Callie yelled once they were in Cammie's room

"What happened!? They all seem older!" Sonia asked worriedly

"There must be a rational explanation for this." Kyrie demanded, sitting down hard in one of Cammie's plush chairs, "But what?"


End file.
